Beauty is in the eye of the beholder
by SlytherinSnatcher
Summary: Modern day. Christine works at a salon in the mall. Then, one day, she finds out that she's getting a new private music teacher. Who is this boy that's following her everywhere she goes? Please R & R. EC.
1. Chapter 1

Beauty is in the eye of the beholder

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own P.O.T.O.

* * *

It was just another regular day. Christine sat down at the little table and grabbed the nail file. 

''What are you getting done today, miss?'' she asked the woman.

''I'm thinking about the lighting strike design.''

The woman pointed to the little display case.

''Alright, then.''

Christien started to file the woman's nails and let outa sigh. She was the quiet kind of girl. The only reason she had this job was because of her friend's mom. Christine's parents were dead and she had lived with her friend Meg and her mother. But, now she was living in her own apartment all alone. She still worked at the salon, because she had nowhere else to go. It was a small salon inside a mall. Everyday Christine would come in here and say hello to Meg. Meg liked to joke around alot and make Christine laugh. That was another reason Christine stayed. Her only friends lived here. Meg was at the other table, doing some other woman's nails. She smiled at Christine and they both continued. It was then that Christine noticed him. There was a boy of around her age. He was staring at her from the window. He was dressed fully in black, so Christine guessed he was a punk. Their eyes met for a moment and they both smiled. Christine started to blush and he had looked away from her. He kept walking and she went back to her work.

''I'll see you later, Meg.'' Christine said as she left. It was getting dark and Christine had her singing lessons. She got into her car and drove off. When seh got there, she hopped out of the car and walked inside. She walked down the hallways and went into the singing room. No one was there.

''Hello?'' Christine called out. She shrugged and walked back out. She looked around the other rooms, but there was still no one. Suddenly, the teacher walked in the door and looked up at Christine.

''Christine Day? What are you doing here?''

''I'm here for the class sir.'' she replied, confused.

''Oh, no you're not in the class anymore. I sent you a letter. Did you never recieve it? I've assigned you a private teached. He is on the other side of the building. I believe in room 5.''

''Oh...thank you.''

Christine walked down the hallway towards room 5. She approached the door and opened it slowly. She looked inside. There was someone sitting in a chair with a folder up to their face. Obviously, they were going over some work. Christine cleared her throat and they dropped their folder. It was the boy from the mall! He saw Christine and quickly picked up the folder. Christine walked over towards him.

''I'm sorry I startled you. I'm Christine. Christine day.''

''Erik, Erik Destler.''

They shook hands and he motioned for her to take a seat. She noticed that he was wearing a mask, but usually punks she knew sometimes did that. He had slicked back hair and black clothes. No piercings or tatoos. He was almost kindof cute. Christine shook the thought from her mind. neither spoke for a few moments.

''You're going to be my new music teacher?'' Christine finally asked. ''You just seem kind of...my age.''

''Well, I'm very good at composing music and I do sing, so I was hired as a music teacher here.''

He seemed to be very interested in her. He placed his hands near hers.

''But, enough about me. I want to hear about you and your life.''

Christine was starting to think this was some kind of date. He was acting like it.

''Well, I'm 17 and I live in an apartment. I work at a salon in the mall. My parents are...gone. I love singing and I hope to become an opera singer.''

He listened intently as she spoke. He had amber eyes.

''What about you?'' she asked.

''I'm 17 and I also live in an apartment. I have no parents and I work here. I compose music and I also love to sing. I dont' go to a school and never have, although I'm told I'm a genius. I have...''

He stopped suddenly and looked away.

''What?'' she asked.

''Nothing. It's nothing. I forgot.''

He held his hand to his face and pulled back away from her. She thought it was odd, but she forgot about it. Then, she brought up the subject he didn't want to hear.

''Why do you wear a mask? I know that punks like to dress up alittle, but why a mask?''

He looked over at her for a moment.

''Trust me, Christine. It has _nothing_ to do with that. I'm not even really a punk. I just love black.''

Christine looked at him for a minute and then let out a sigh.

''We should start your lesson, now.''

The lesson went by and Christine left. As she got into her car, she could see him walking out and staring at her. It sent chills down her spine. She pulled her gaze away from him and drove off. That night, she watched T.V. and went to bed. But, she just couldn't get that picture of him out of her mind.

* * *

The next day, Christine slammed off her alarm clock and got out of bed. She yawned and scratched her head. She walked over to her closet and picked out a red skirt and matching sweater with a zipper. She put her hair up in a bun and washed up. She looked up at the clock as she put on her shoes. She was going to be a few minutes late. She grabbed her car keys and her purse and ran out to her car. When she got to the salon, Meg was waiting for her. 

''Christine, you're late!''

''I know. I'm really sorry.''

She walked over to a woman and walked her over to a small salon table. Meg walked back over to her table and continued working on the woman's nails.

Later, when it was closing time again, Christine walked out with Meg.

''I have tomorrow off, so do you want to hang out?''

''I can't. I'm sorry, but I have plans.''

''That's ok. I'll see you later, then.''

Christine walked to her car and headed back to her apartment. When she got inside, it started to rain. She turned on the T.V. and sat down on the couch, exhausted. After an hour, she had dinner and got ready for bed. They had a scary movie on, so she stayed up late and watched it. Then, she went to bed.

* * *

The next day, Christine woke up way later than usual. When she got up, she jumped out of bed and got ready to go out. She put on an indigo blue skirt and a matching tank top. When she was dressed and washed, she grabbed her keys and ran down to the car. She was going to go out to the lake.

* * *

Please review! No flames please, however, constructive critisim is welcome. 


	2. Watching

Watching

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own P.O.T.O.

* * *

Christine got out of her car and walked through the forest. When she reached the other side, her gaze rested on the beautiful lake in front of her. Geese flew across and glided on the water. There were several people there. Christine walked over to a spot under a tree and set her things down. 

''Christine!'' someone yelled. She turned around and saw Meg standing by the edge of the lake. She was wearing a bathing suit. She motioned for her to come over and the njumped into the lake. Christine laughed and ran over.

''Come in! The water's great!'' Meg shouted.

''Let me just go get my bathing suit! I have one in the trunk.''

Christine ran back to her car and grabbed her bathing suit. She looked around first and then got changed in the back seat. Then, she grabbed a spare towel and ran back through the woods. She dropped her towel on the grass and jumped right into the lake. Both of the girls laughed and swam around. Later, when it was darker, Meg asked if she wanted to go to a bonfire.

''I'll see if I can come. I'll meet you there.''

''Ok, see ya.''

Christine went back up to her spot under the tree and layed down on her towel. After a few minutes, she put on her skirt over her swimsuit and grabbed her stuff. She headed back to her car and reached into her purse for her keys.

''Crap.'' she muttered. She put her stuff in the car and headed back to go find her keys. She walked back through the woods again and started to look for her keys. Suddenly, she heard a violin playing. She looked around and tried to find out where it was coming from. It was beautiful. She sighed and continued looking. She finally found her keys lying on the ground under a tree. She picked them up and headed back to her car. As she got in, she suddenly felt like someone was watching her. She looked around quickly and drove off. The figure stepped out of the shadows and watched her leave. He picked up his violin and started walking.

* * *

One week later, Christine was getting ready for another day off. She fixed up her hair and ran downstairs to check for mail. She only had one letter. She opened it as she walked up the stairs. 

Christine,

If you want to hear the violin playing at the lake again, come up there at nine on Saturday. Do not bring anyone else.

Anon.

She looked at the letter again and set it down on her table. 'Who could that be from?' she thought. She sat down and read until it was time for her music lesson again.

''What am I singing today?''

''What?...Oh!...I don't know. Let's just talk today, ok?''

''Alright.''

Christine and Erik talked for a while and Christine told him about the violin playing up near the lake.

''And then, I got a letter that told me to go up there Saturday and I could hear it again. Isn't that strange?''

''Well, I...uh...yes. Christine, I was just wondering...uh..do..you..ha-have...a...b-boyfriend?''

''No, I don't. No one really likes me, anyway. I'm not all that beautiful.''

''Yes, you are! You're beautiful!''

Erik shrunk down at his sudden statement. He sat back down and looked away. Christine put her arm on his shoulder.

''Erik, you're so nice.''

He smiled at her words. He turned back around and looked at her.

''Thank you. Anyway..uh...I have no one either.''

''I can't imagine why. You're so...cute.''

He smiled again and Christine blushed. He set his hand over hers on the desk and then pulled them back. He jumped up out of his seat and grabbed his folder.

''Well, your lesson is over. I'll see you next time.''

He hurridly walked out the door and down the hallway. Christine came out after him and walked to her car. She drove off and headed home.

* * *

Saturday night, Christine changed into a white skirt and lace top to match it. She got in her car and headed off for the lake. When she got there, she walked quietly through the woods and gazed at the lake. It was so pretty at night. She sighed and walked over to a tree. Soon, she heard the beautiful melody of a violin drift through the air. She layed back and listened to it. She closed her eyes and felt like she was drifting off somewhere else. She opened her eyes slightly and then she sat up. The music was right above her! She looked and there was someone sitting on the tree branch, playing the violin. It looked like a boy. She stood up and called out to him. 

''Hello.'' she said. He stopped playing and looked down at her. Suddenly, she came back to reality.

''How did you get my address? How do you know my name?''

He jumped down from the tree and looked at her.

''I've been watching you, Christine.''

The voice was so familiar. She moved towards him and he grabbed her wrist.

''Let go of my wrist.''

''I'm afraid I cannot do that.''

''Just let go of me!''

He grabbed her shoulder and started to drag her towards the boat that was on the shore of the lake.

''Hey, let her go!'' someone shouted. Christine turned around and saw a boy standing there. He ran over towards Christine and the other boy dropped Christine and ran. She fell to the ground and let out a small shriek. The boy ran over and helped her up.

''Thank you for saving me. What's your name?''

''Ralph. Why was he attacking you, anyway?''

''I don't know.''

He walked her back to her car and made sure she was gone before he walked over to his car.

Christine drove home and walked in the door. She sat down on her couch and sighed. Suddenly, the phone rang. She got up and picked it up.

''Hello?''

''Hi, this is Ralph. You left your purse in the parking lot. I just wanted to return it to you.''

''Oh, thank you. I'll stop by and pick it up. Where do you live?''

Christine drove to his house and rang the doorbell. Ralph answered and invited her in. He handed her back her purse and they talked for a few minutes.

''Well, now you have my number. Call me.''

He laughed and gave her his in exchange.

''By the way, what is your name?''

''Oh, it's Christine Day.''

''Well, Christine Day, I'm glad I met you.''

''So am I. I'll see you later.''

Christine got into her car and sighed. As she drove off, she didn't notice the figure watching her from the shadows. She drove home and layed down on the couch. It was warm inside so Christine opened her window. She stuck her head out the window and gazed out. It was October and the leaves were blowing gently around the streets. Christine stuck her head back in and walked over to her bed. She yawned and layed down on her bed. She didn't feel like changing, so she just slid under the covers and fell asleep.

Christine sat up in bed and looked out the window. It was broad daylight out! She looked at her digital clock and gasped. It was noon! She picked up the clock and looked at the settings. She was very sure she had set it. Suddenly, as she was pitting it back, she saw something. The wire for the clock was cut! Christine started to panic. How could anyone have gotten in? Then, she looked at the window. Of course! It was open! She jumped out of bed and slammed it shut. She almost started to cry out of fear. Then, she walked over and put her alarm clock in the garbage. She got ready for work and tried to forget about it, but she couldn't.

''Christine, you're late!''

Mrs. Giry was harsh when she was mad. She folded her arms and tapped her foot on the floor.

''I'm really sorry, but my alarm clock...wasn't working. Please, it won't happen again.''

''No, it won't. Now, get to work. Next time this happens, you're fired.''

Christine rushed over to a table and a woman walked over. Christine started to do her nails. Her gaze shifted over to the entrance of the salon. Erik was standing there. He was watching her. They both smiled and he walked away. Later, at closing time, Christine was walking out when she heard something. She turned around and saw Erik. He was leaning against the wall and smirking. Christine walked over to him and they talked. She told him about the lake and what happened.

''And then, he wouldn't let go of me! Well, this boy named Ralph came along and saved me. And I left my purse there too! He called me and I came over to get it. He's so nice. And then, the next morning I found the cord to my digital clock cut! I think someone snuck in my window and cut it!''

''I can't believe that! Who would do such a thing? I'll watch out for you, Christine. Don't worry, I'm here for you.''

She showed him where she lived and they stayed at her house for a while. Her lesson was tonight, but neither of them cared. It started to get dark and Erik left. Christine sighed and leaned against the window, watching him leave. She sat down on her couch and read her book for a while, before going to bed.

'Christine was walking down a road. It was cobblestone, so it was probably in the past. Christine was wearing a ballerina costume and a small jacket. She had her hair pulled back in a ribbon. She looked in the window of a shop and looked at herself. Then, she kept moving. She wasn't controlling her movements. She kept walking down the winding streets, until she came up to a bunch of tents. She guessed it was a traveling fair. She walked through, until she came up to one of the tents. It read 'Freak Show' on it. She walked inside and saw that this tent was connected with many other tents. She walked into the first one and a gypsy led her and several other girls through. They were all ballerinas. They were shown all kinds of odd and weird things. Finally, they came to a tent that read 'Devil's Child'. They stepped inside and a gypsy man showed them over to a cage. A boy with a burlap sack on his head, sat in the middle of the cage. He was playing with a little stuffed monkey. The gypsy man stepped inside and kicked the monkey out of his hands. The boy fell to the ground and the man started to beat him with whip. He ripped the sack from the boy's head and all of the girls screamed except for Christine. She felt pity for this boy. The other people laughed and threw things at him. The boy started to cry and he put the sack back over his head. Everyone else started to leave. Christine wrapped her small hands around the bars. The boy looked up at her. He had amber eyes just like Erik. He moved towards her and set his hands over hers. The gypsy man grabbed his money off the ground and started to count it. The boy's eyes were so pleading. Christine tried to fight back her tears. The gypsy man moved away from the cage and left. Suddenly, a flash of light came down on them and Christine was somewhere else. There were masks everywhere. They were surrounding her. There were voices too.

''Take the mask off.'' they whispered.'

Christine sat up with a jolt. She started to scream. She was panting, now and sweating. She put her hand to her head. 'It was just a nightmare.' she thought. She got out of bed and then, started to panic. She looked up at her clock. It was noon! She got ready quickly and raced over to the mall. She ran into the salon and saw Mrs. Giry standing there. She looked very mad. Christine ran over and started to babble things.

''Mrs. Giry, I-''

''I don't want to hear it. I'm sorry, Christine, but I'm going to have to fire you.''

Christine looked over at Meg, who put her head down quickly. Christine felt tears well up in her eyes. She ran out of the salon as the tears stung her eyes. She leaned against the entrance to the mall and then walked out to her car. She drove home and then out to the lake to calm herself down.


	3. The deal

The deal

I do not own P.O.T.O

Christine sat by the water and threw stones in. She watched the ripples as the stones hit the water. '_What will I do for money?' _she thought. Her thoughts drifted from that and onto her singing lessons. She liked Erik. He was mysterious and kind of cute. Christine smiled when she thought of him. She heard someone walking towards her. She turned around and saw that it was Erik. He walked over and sat down next to her.

''I saw what happened, today.''

''What am I going to do? I have no idea where to go, now.''

Christine didn't notice Erik smiling slyly.

''Well...you could always be a singer. An opera singer. I know that you love opera from the way you sing it.''

Christine let out a small laugh and looked at him.

''You're right. But, how am I going to do it? I have no idea where to go to do that.''

''I know where you could go. But, let's make a little deal, first.''

''Alright. What do you want in return?''

''I want you to come to this club with me. It's kind of like a nightclub. It's really fun.''

Christine smiled.

''Of course I'll come. It sounds like fun!''

''Great, It's Friday. I'll pick you up at six.''

''Ok.''

They stayed and watched the stars glisten for a little while and then both of them went home. Christine leaned against the doorway when she got home and sighed. Then, she went over to the couch and read some of her book.

The week had gone by quickly and Erik had told Christine where she could go to audition for an opera singer. She had went on thursday and auditioned. The people loved her and had said to come back the following week. Christine was so excited. It was Friday and Christine was picking out her outfit. She chose a white tank top and a black skirt. Then, she had a black jacket and a pair of black shoes. She added alittle makeup and she was ready. She curled her hair and waited by the door. After a few minutes, she heard footsteps on the stairs and a knock on the door. Christine waited a second, so it wouldn't seem like she was desperately waiting by the door. She opened it and found Erik, wearing a black shirt and black pants. '_He looks so cute!_' Christine thought.

''Hello, Erik.''

She noticed that he was staring at her and she blushed.

''Hello, Christine.''

He reached out his hand to her and she took it. She locked her door and they started to walk down the stairs and go outside. Erik's car was nice. It was a black sports car with red flames on the side. He oened Christine's door for her and she got inside. He closed it and ran over to his side and got in. Christine looked around the inside of the car. The interior was a dark shade of red. Erik started up the car and they pulled out. Erik kept his gaze both between the road and Christine, when she wasn't looking. She gazed out the window almost the whole time while they were driving there. When they arrived, Erik opened Christine's door for her again and led her inside. There were flashing lights everywhere and people talking and dancing. Christine blushed when she saw a couple kissing.

''Come on.'' Erik told her, leading her out to the dance floor. He took Christine's jacket and flung it onto a table. He took Christine's hand and they started to dance. Christine recognized most of the songs that they played. Erik knew most of them too. Most of them were really fast, but there were also a few slow ones that they danced to too. During one of them, Erik and Christine started to talk.

''So, how has the singing been?''

''Oh, great! I love it so much!''

''Your voice is perfect! You sing like an angel!''

''Oh, thank you!''

''You look beautiful tonight too.''

''You look very dashing yourself.''

They both laughed and Erik spun Christine around so that her back was pressed up against him. She closed her eyes and listened to the music. He spun her back around and pulled her closer to him. She looked into his amber colored eyes. Then, she leaned in and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist. They pulled apart and he took her off of the dance floor. It was almost closing time so Christine grabbed her coat off of the table and they went out to Erik's car. They both got in and sat there for a moment. Christine looked at Erik shyly and he smile at her. She smiled back and Erik started up the car. They arrived back at Christine's apartment and she invited him in. He walked into her apartment and sat with her on the couch. He stared at her for a moment and then she leaned in and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and then pulled back.

''Do you want to come back to my place? I know that you haven't seen it yet.''

''Yes, I really want to see it.''

They left and drove over to Erik's house. It was a big house that was black with grey trimmings. Christine stared in amazement at the house.

''You live here?''

''Yes.''

''It's just so amazing!''

''Thank you.''

They walked inside and Christine found that there was a beautiful crystal chandelier hanging in the main room. There was a staircase in there too. Erik took her coat and put it on the coatrack. He took Christine over to the sofa and they sat down. He leaned over and kissed her. She caressed his cheek and he wrapped his arms around her. Suddenly, he felt the cold air hit his face. His hand instantly flew to the right side of his face and he looked at Christine. She held the mask in her tiny hand. He pushed her onto the floor and she let out a shriek.

''Damn you!''

''Erik, what's wrong?''

She reached up for him, but he turned around and started to shake.

''Erik, are you...crying?''

He sunk down to the ground and nodded his head. She moved over towards him and put her hand on his back. He pulled away.

''Erik, tell me. What's wrong?''

He inhaled deeply before replying.

''I'm hideous beneath the mask. Please, Christine, don't make me show you.''

She put her hand on his back again and this time he didn't pull away.

''Erik, just let me see.''

''Christine-''

''Erik.''

He slowly turned around and uncovered his face. Christine's eyes went wide and she turned away. She heard him let out a sob and fall over. She turned back around and faced him. He was laying across the floor, crying harder this time.

''Give me back the mask.''

She handed it to him without hesitation and he grabbed it. He turned around and placed it back onto his face. Then, he stood up and grabbed her hand.

''I'll take you back to your apartment.''

The ride back was quiet. Christine thanked him quietly and ran inside. Then, she ran up the stairs to her apartment and opened the door. She rushed inside and locked it behind her. Then, she ran over to her sofa and cried into the pillows.

The next morning, Christine woke to the ring of the phone. She reached her arm across the sofa and answered it.

''Hello?''

''Christine, it's Ralph.''

She sat up and brushed the hair out of her face.

''Oh, Hi. What's goin' on?''

''Well, I just wanted to see if you would like to go to the movies tonight.''

''Oh...that's very nice of you. Sure, I'd love to go. What time?''

''I'll pick you up around 6.''

''Ok, see you tonight.''

She hung up the phone and dropped back down onto the sofa. Visions of the previous night flashed through her mind. She shook her head and tried to forget. Then, she walked over to her closet and picked out some clothes to wear.


	4. Dates and rainy days

Dates and rainy days

I do not own P.O.T.O

There was a knock on the door and Christine walked over to answer it.

''Hello, Ralph.''

''Hello, Christine.''

She invited him inside for a minute while she finished getting ready. After a few minutes, she came back out and walked over to him.

''Alright, I'm ready.''

He took her hand and they left. Ralph's car was a brownish color. It wasn't as great as Erik's car, but it was still nice. Christine got inside and Ralph turned the car on. They pulled out and Ralph started to talk with her.

''So, how have things been?''

''Not so great. I lost my job. But, this boy I met, who gives me my singing lessons, found a place where I can audition to be an opera singer!''

''That's great!''

When they reached the theater, Ralph opened Christine's door for her and she stepped out.

''Thank you, Ralph.''

They walked inside and Ralph got their tickets. When they walked into the theater, Ralph took Christine's hand again. She was thankful for the darkness, because she was blushing. They walked over to a pair of seats and sat down. During the movie, Christine's mind kept wandering. Should she be here with Ralph? He was nice, but she had gone out the previous night with Erik. But, that was just a fun night out, right? She focused her attention back to the movie and leaned against Ralph.

When the movie was over, Ralph took Christine home. He gave her a quick kiss and then left. Christine stood in front of the apartment building and watched him drive off. Then, she sighed and went inside and opened the door to her apartment. She checked her messages and found that she had one. She pressed the button and listned to it.

''Hi, Christine! It's me, Meg! I just wanted to invite you to a party I'm going to. The invitation said to bring someone. It's a formal party, so I would get a dress or a gown. Call me back. Bye.''

Christine smiled and walked over to her bed sleepily.

The next day, Christine called Meg back and told her that she could go with her. Then, she grabbed her keys and looked out the window. It was raining, so she set her keys back down and sat down on the sofa. The phone rang, but she decided to let it ring. The message machine picked it up. It was Erik.

''Christine, it's Erik. I'm really sorry about the other night and I wanted to apoligize for the way I acted. You don't have to call back, but you don't have my number anyway, so I'll see you around. Bye.''

Christine's smile at his kindness and caring suddenly faded. She hadn't given him her number! She got up from the sofa and looked around. He could be watching her. She grabbed her keys and and ran out the door, locking it behind her. She fled down the stairs and out the door to her car. She pulled out of the parking lot and drove off. She decided to go up to the lake. When she got there, she got out of her car and walked through the woods. She reached the other side and she looked out at the lake. It was getting colder now, so the water would be freezing. The leaves on the trees were turning different shades of red, orange, and yellow. Christine walked over to a tree and sat under it. She stayed there for a few minutes before seeing something. It was gliding across the lake. It was a boat! She looked harder and could make out a figure sitting in the boat, rowing. She stood up and the figure pulled the boat up to the edge of the lake and got out. They started to walk towards her. She couldn't move out of that spot. It was like she was glued there. The figure stopped a few feet away from her and she recognized who it was.

''Erik?''

He grinned and moved closer to her. Then, he started to sing.

''My life is brilliant.

My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.

Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Flying high-''

''Erik, how did you get my number?''

''I-I looked it up in the phone book.''

He looked hurt. Christine felt her heart sink. She moved towards him and wrapped her arms around him.

''I'm sorry, I just...I don't really know. I got your message.''

''It's alright, Christine. I know. I'm sorry about what happened.''

The rain started to come down harder, now. They both laughed and Christine ran out inot the rain. Erik chased her around and they both had fun. He caught her and picked her up. He started to swing her around and she laughed happily. He set her down and she kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and she put her arms around him. He took her back out to the parking lot and they got into their cars. They had a race back to Erik's place and Christine won. She got out of the car and cheered for herself. Erik took her inside and they sat by the fireplace, laughing and talking.

''That was so much fun!'' Christine exclaimed. She hugged Erik and he kissed the top of her head. They both watched the flames in the fire as they danced around. They stayed inside all day until it was starting to get late.

''It's getting late.'' Christine broke the silence. Erik nodded and stayed in his place on the sofa.

''You don't have to leave.''

He nuzzled her neck and she let out a sigh. Her eyelids felt heavy and she tried to keep them open. Finally, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Erik had fallen asleep too and they both lay on the sofa in eachother's arms.


	5. The new opera singer

The new opera singer

I do not own P.O.T.O or 'Moonlight shadow'

Christine opened her eyes and yawned. She sat up and looked around. She had fallen aslleep! She looked at the sleeping figure next to her and smiled. He started to stir and his eyes opened. He looked up at Christine and smiled. She kissed him on the head and got off of the sofa. They both stretched their arms and Christine suddenly gasped.

''Erik, the auditions are today!''

She kissed him goodbye and raced back to her apartment. She chnged her clothes and washed up. She wore a blue dress and she had her hair held back in a blue butterfly hairclip. She added just alittle alittle pink lipstick and she ran out the door. Then, she got in her car and drove off. When she reached the building, she noticed that Erik's car was already parked there. She ran inside and found him waiting for her.

''Come on, let's go.'' he said. They rushed down the hall and into the main room. Then, they rushed into the theater room and found the judge sitting at a desk, waiting for them.

''Hello, miss Da'ae. Please...''

He motioned for her to get onot the stage and start. She walked up onto the stage and started.

''The last that ever she saw him, carried away by a moonlight shadow,  
He passed on worried and warning, carried away by a moonlight shadow,  
Lost in a riddle that Saturday night, far away on the other side,  
he was caught in the middle of a desperate fight, and she couldn't find how to push through.

The trees that whisper in the evening, carried away by a moonlight shadow,  
Sing the song of sorrow and grieving, carried away by a moonlight shadow,  
All she saw was a silhouette of a gun, far away on the other side,  
He was shot six times by a man on the run, and she couldn't find how to push through''

Christine listened as the melody changed and then, she sang out, loud and clear.

''I stay, I pray, I see you in heaven far away,  
I stay, I pray, I see you in heaven one day.''

The melody changed back.

''Four a.m. in the morning, carried away by a moonlight shadow,  
I watched your vision forming, carried away by a moonlight shadow,  
Star was glowin' in a silvery night, far away on the other side,  
Will you come to talk to me this night, but she couldn't find how to push through.''

She looked and saw Erik smiling at her. She smiled back as the melody changed once again.

''I stay, I pray, I see you in heaven far away,  
I stay, I pray, I see you in heaven one day.''

She looked down at her feet and then back up at the judge. He stood up and clapped.

''Bravo! Bravo! Well done! I think we have our new opera singer! There's just one more judging you have to go through and I think you've got what it takes!'' the judge told her. Christine smiled and ran over to Erik.

''Thank you!'' she said to the judge. Erik picked her up and swung her around. She laughed and he set her back down. They both walked out happily. This was a dream come true! They spent the entire day together and had a wonderful time spending so much time with eachother. They drove back to Erik's place and Christine kissed him goodbye. Then, she drove back to her apartment and checked her messages. There was one from Ralph. She pressed the button and sat down on the sofa.

''Hi, Christine. It's me, Ralph. I just wanted to know if you're seeing another guy. I was at this store today and I could have sworn that I saw you with this other guy. He was wearing a mask. Well, I just wanted to know, because if you're not, I wanted to go out with you again, but it's ok if you are going out with another guy. Bye.''

Christine stared at the phone. She picked it up and dialed Ralph's number.

''Hello, Ralph? I just wanted to let you know that I was at the store with another guy, today. But, he's just a friend. Nothing serious.''

''Ok, well. I just wanted to know if you would go out with me tomorrow.''

''I can't. I have something to do tomorrow.''

''Oh, well I'll see you around.''

''Ok, bye.''

She hung up the phone and sighed. Erik was just a friend, right? She put her head in her hands and let out another long sigh.

The next day, Christine got up and planned out what she was going to wear to the party. She shuffled through some dresses until she found one nice enough. It was a pink dress with little flowers pinned on the front of each shoulder. The lower half of the dress flowed out in every direction. Christine tried the dress on and found that it still fit perfectly. She smiled with satisfaction and layed it out across her bed. Then, she went out for the day to run some errands. Later, around 6, she took a shower and started to get ready for the party. She added alittle extra curl to her hair and put her dress on. Then, she rummaged through her hair stuff and found a hairpin that looked like a rose. She put it in her hair and moved back to examine herself.

''Perfect.'' she whispered when she saw herself in the mirror. Then, she grabbed her keys and went down to her car. When she arrived at the address Meg had given her, her eyes went wide in amazment. The building was huge! There were balloons outside and streamers hung above the doors. Christine smiled and walked inside. There were people talking and laughing with eachother and telling stories. Christien spotted Meg standing by a table. She started to walk over.

''Christine!'' Meg exclaimed when she saw her. She ran over to her and they started to talk. Christine told her about how she was going to be an opera singer and how she had gone on a date with a nice guy named Ralph. Meg told her that she had quit her job at her mother's salon and became a dancer. They talked with other people and danced through the whole night. When the party was over, Christine said goodbye to Meg and went home. When she walked in the door, there was one message on the machine.

''Hi, Christine, it's Erik. I just wanted to let you know that the final audition is tomorrow at 1. I'll pick you up if you want me to. Bye.''

Christine changed out of her dress and took the pin out of her hair. Then, she went over to the window and looked out. The stars were out tonight and they lit up the sky. Christine smiled and sighed peacfully. Then, she closed the window and read her book on the sofa.


	6. And the winner is

And the winner is...

I do not own P.O.T.O or 'Because of you'

It was the day of the final audition. Christine was a nervous wreck. She waited outside for Erik to pick her up and when he pulled in, she jumped into the car.

''Well, somebody seems alittle nervous, today.'' he teased her. She laughed and he pulled the car out and drove off. When they got there, they noticed another car, besides the judge, was there. It was an expensive car. Erik parked the car and they both got out. They walked inside and heard a horrible screeching noise coming from the auditorium room. They walked in and saw a woman standing on the stage, screeching out the notes to a song. She stopped and the judge looked from her to Christine.

''Cara, this is Christine Da'ae.'' he said. Cara glared at Christine and then looked at the judge.

''You don't expect'a me to'a compete against that.'' she ponited at Christine. The judge put his head in his hands and shook his head. Then, he looked back up.

''Miss Da'ae is a wonderful singer. And, yes, I do expect you to compete against her.'' he told her. Cara sniffed and stormed off of the stage.

''Miss Da'ae, your turn.'' he said. Christine smiled and walked up onto the stage. Erik smiled after her and watched as she got ready.

''I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid  
I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh  
Every day of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry  
Every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry  
In the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I tried my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you.''

She ended and the judge stood up and clapped.

''Bravo! Miss Da'ae, you got it! You've won.''

Christine's face lit up and she ran to Erik and embraced him. He kissed her and she wished that the moment could last. They broke apart and Erik stared into Christine's soft, brown eyes. The judge walked over to them and handed them all of the papers that they needed to fill out. Erik picked Christine up and carried her out happily. Cara stormed out of the building and got into her car, hitting the seat in frustration. Erik put Christine inside of his car and drove her back to his place. They both filled out the paperwork together and talked about what they were going to do. They were both so happy.


	7. The accident

The accident

I do not own P.O.T.O

It had been a month since Christine had become an opera singer. Today, she had a performance. She was so excited! Erik and Ralph would be there, along with Meg and her mother and hundreds of other people. Christine put on her silky white dress and pinned a white rose hairclip in her hair. She put on some red lipstick and headed out the door. It was past 7, now and she would be a few minutes late. Everyone else would be there already. She drove down the street and stopped at a corner. She could see flashing lights ahead and she pulled over to see what had happened. She got out of the car and ran over. There was a policeman standing there and two cars that were smashed up. She walked up to the officer and asked him what had happened.

''Sir, what happened here? Is there anything I can do?''

The policeman looked at her sadly and sighed.

''No, but there was a car accident. One of the guys looked like he was going somewhere important. Poor guy.''

''Is he alright?''

''I don't know. I'm waiting for the peramedics to come. The other one was driving on the wrong side of the road. He was drunk. He hit this guy and now he's going to jail.''

''Oh my gosh. I can't believe that.''

Yeah, but the other one has this strange feeature about him. He's wearing a mask.''

Christine's eyes went wide with fear and concern.

''Erik.'' she whispered.

''What was that?'' the cop asked.

''I know him! Please, let me see him!''

''Alright, but he's in bad shape, miss.''

''I don't care. I just need to see him!''

The cop pointed over to the man laying on the grass. Christine ran over to his side and dropped to her knees.

''Erik.'' she whispered. He didn't wake up. She looked at the wounds and then bit her knuckles. She brushed back the hair out of his face and kissed his head. His eyes opened and he let out a quiet moan.

''Christine?''

''It's me, Erik. I'm here. You're going to be alright.''

''You're supposed to be at the performance.''

''They'll wait. I don't care about it right now.''

''Christine, go to the performance. I'll be fine. You can come after.''

Christine tried to hold back her tears. She could hear the distant sirens and she leaned down to kiss Erik again. The ambulence pulled up and some people got out and pulled a stretcher from the back of the veichle. They rushed over and lifted Erik onto it.

''I won't leave you.'' Christine told him. He reached up and carressed her cheek.

''Go.'' he whispered. Her eyes filled with tears as she watched them carry him off. She walked back to her car and drove off, watching him in the mirror until he was out of sight. When she arrived, she got out of the car and ran inside.

''You're late!'' the man said.

''I know!'' Christine replyed as she ran backstage. The announcer saw her and the lights dimmed.

''And now, miss Da'ae.''

She heard several cheers coming from the audience. She wiped the tears from her face and walked out onto the stage. She stood in the spotlight and peered out into the audience. Then, she began.

''Pie Jesu, pie Jesu, pie Jesu, pie Jesu  
Qui tollis peccata mundi  
Dona eis requiem, dona eis requiem''

She felt the tears come back as she continued to sing.

''Pie Jesu, pie Jesu, pie Jesu, pie Jesu''

She tried to hold them back, but it was so hard.

''Qui tollis peccata mundi  
Dona eis requiem, dona eis requiem''

The chorus sang out their part and Christine waited patiently.

''Agnus Dei, Agnus Dei, Agnus Dei, Agnus Dei''

Christine took another deep breath and sang again.

''Qui tollis peccata mundi  
Dona eis requiem, dona eis requiem''

She looked out into the audience once again, but this time, she saw Erik standing in the doorway. He was leaning on a crutch, but he was still there. He smiled at her and their eyes met. She smiled back and waited for the chorus to sing.

''Dona eis requiem''

She sang out her part.

''Sempiternam ''

''Dona eis requiem''

''Sempiternam ''

Then, she sang her solo again.

''Requiem...Sempiternam.''

The audience cheered and stood up. Christine bowed her head and then ran offstage. Ralph ran up to her with flowers.

''Christine, you were wonderful!''

''Thank you, Ralph, but I have to go see someone.''

She took the flowers and ran down the hallway. Erik was waiting for her with a red rose. She took it and kissed him.

''Oh, Erik! How did you get here?''

''I wasn't that badly hurt and I needed to see you sing.''

She put her arms around him and kissed him again. She didn't see Ralph standing there. He walked away and sighed to himself. Christine saw him and ran over.

''Ralph, where are you going?''

''I'm leaving. Christine, you didn't tell me that you were dating him. You said that he was just a friend and nothing more.''

''I'm so sorry, Ralph. I thought he was jsut a friend, but he's more than that. You're my friend, but nothing more. I shouldn't have lied to you. I'm sorry. But, my friend Meg is looking for someone. I could introduce you to her.''

''Ok, I'd like to meet her.''

Meg came rushing over with her mother behind her and Christine introduced Meg to Ralph. The two started talking and Christine made her way back over to Erik. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. The rest of the audience came rushing out and gave Christine flowers and complimented her on her performance. Then, she took Erik back to her apartment and let him spend the night.

''Christine...did you really mean it when you said...that you loved me?'' Erik asked her. She walked over to him and kissed him on the head.

''Yes.'' she replied. She sat down next to him on the sofa and he kissed her. They both cuddled on the sofa for a long while until they grew tired.

''I'll sleep on the sofa.'' Christine told him.

''No, it's your bed, you should be able to sleep in it.'' Erik replied. He motioned for Christine to go sleep in her bed.

''Erik, you're still recovering. You should sleep in my bed. And I won't have it any other way.''

With that, she crossed her arms and watched as he sighed and gave up.

''Alright, I'll sleep in your bed.''

Christine smiled with satisfaction and helped him get off the sofa. He walked over to her bed and she turned out the lights. Then, she made her way towards him and kissed him on the head.

''Goodnight, Erik.'' she told him as she walked over to the sofa and layed down.

''Goodnight, Christine.'' he replied as he drifted off to sleep.

In the middle of the night, Erik woke up and looked around. Christine was sleeping on the sofa, but she looked cold. She started to shiver and moan lightly. Erik slipped out of the bed and walked over to her. He gently lifted her off of the sofa and carried her over to the bed, laying her down and tucking her in. Then, he slowly started to walk towards the sofa, but someting grabbed his hand.

''Don't go.'' he heard Christine whisper. She had woken up. He turned and looked down at her. She smiled at him and he sighed. He walked to the other side of the bed and slid under the covers. Then, he leaned over and kissed her head. They both drifted back to sleep peacfully.


	8. Author's note

Dear readers:

A/N: I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in so long, but I was trying to deal with being flamed. Apparently, someone(I'm not saying who, but she's probably reading this and going to flame me again) just wants to flame my story and she won't even offer any advice. Again, I'm really sorry about not updating. I also have schoolwork to do and I can't update as often. I'll try to update as often as possible.

* * *


End file.
